


The Aftermath of Everything

by AwkwardDuckProducktions



Series: Team What's Wrong with Healing (revised) [1]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Renee needs a hug, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDuckProducktions/pseuds/AwkwardDuckProducktions
Summary: So like.... i'm avoiding sleeping..... so here's some angst and fluff....Renee gets home and finds herself missing something. Read to find out what it is





	The Aftermath of Everything

When Renee dreams, she sees memories. Little instances like torture. It's Dominik begging or Isabel dying or Doug coughing. Playing on repeat. It's Hera having her brain ripped out or Alana's on her skin. The same scenes repeating again and again. Sometimes she glances into other timelines. Where she stayed. Where Isabel doesn't get up. Where Doug goes still. Where they can't repair Hera. Where she is in Alana's place. And each time she dreams, she wakes with a heart like a hammer. She assesses her surrounding. Gravity. Earth. Bed. Dominik. _Home._ She swallows the lump in her throat and slips out of bed. She walks, actually walking on the ground she reminds herself night after night, to the bathroom. She avoids the mirror, knowing all too well that she looked like something that crawled out of the woods and slips into the tub with no water. It's the polite thing to do. Let Dom sleep. He had work in the morning.

She laid there awake, at the bottom of the tub. Focused breaths echoed off the sides. Her hip ached against the acrylic, a comforting feeling. She often found herself forgetting that there's a force pulling her down. Keeping her grounded. Refusing to let her go. Her lungs ached as well, for a different reason. Renee fought everything in her that screamed "Go check on Doug." It's 2 in the morning and the institution hated when she called this early. And they absolutely loathed when she would arrive at their steps begging to see him. They always would send her away saying that he's not her problem anymore. Go home before they have her committed. And like the good soldier she is, she would return home and slip into the tub.  
The breathing exercise only helped so much. It did not remove her need to see her crew- former crew. It did not remove the images of her second in command and best friend asking her who she was. It did not stop the tears swelling in her eyes. She was always a silent crier but she knew if these fell, there would be no silence. But she heard a gasp anyways. And the soft sob soon to follow.  
She shot straight up. That wasn't her lips. Those aren't her sounds. They came from the bedroom. Renee crawled out of the tub, hurrying to her feet and threw the door open. Two dark eyes locked with hers, wet with tears and wide with shock. Dominik dropped her pillow from his tight grasp and reached out. She rushed into his arms as he pulled her close. They sat there in each other's embrace, breathing in each other's essence. Renee moved first to brush his tears away. "Hey Dom, what's wrong?" His lips drew a shaky breath.  
"I thought... I had dreamt it all. That you were gone..." His hands on her back slid around her waist; it still showed the times of the hard months coming home. "And then you weren't in the bed... And I... I couldn't remember..."  
"I'm here, Dom." A soft kiss against his temple before she climbed onto his lap. "I'm sorry. I-" Her words caught in her throat. Here he was, crying because of her and she nearly stacked her issues on top.  
"Ren Ren, please." Dom caught her eyes. "Please tell me what's on your mind."  
"It's nothing-"  
"-Bullcrap." He dragged her arms from his neck and held them between their bodies. "I know you too well to know that you don't hide in the bathroom for nothing. I lost you once before. I'll be damned if I lose you again."  
"You're not going to-" She tried. But this was her Dominik.  
"Then tell me so I don't end up finding your body in the tub." Her horribly fatalistic paranoid Dominik. That's why they worked so well together. She had the plans, he had the method. Without him, there's no way she would have gotten that harpoon on the station. He was her lookout. "I married you so I'm legally required to carry half the mental load."  
"Remember Doug?" Her voice softened. Dom nodded as he lifted her hands to his lips kissing their palms. "There was a time when... he was adrift in space. And he... had to cryofreeze himself again and again for weeks." The tears she tried to hide fell. "I thought he was dead and..." Despite her efforts, her control slipped. But then Dom's arms appeared around her waist again refusing to let her go. And her mind cleared. "I want my crew back." She waited for Dom to say what everyone else had been saying. That they weren't her problem anymore. But he watched her with patience. "I know that they're not my problem-"  
"They're your friends. Family even." He offered.  
"Yeah I spent years with them. And it's weird not having Hera talking to me no matter where I'm at. Or not sharing a meal with Doug. Or just even talking to Love- Isabel. Hell, I even miss Jacobi. I nearly died with them. They nearly died, or died, with me."  
"Not going to question that but okay."  
"It's okay, they're fine now."  
"That only opens more questions, Ren Ren." A forgotten laugh bubbled up and spilled out of her. He couldn't help but to join. How she missed this. Her own personal Earth. Pulling her in and keeping her grounded. "You know what this means."  
"That I suffer from a strange form of attachment issues?" She laughed halfheartedly at her joke.  
"Wrong, it means that we should open our house to them." A smile so bright glowed on his face. Her heart skipped as she couldn't detect any lie or joke waiting around the corner. "We have the room and as entertaining as it sounds, four astronauts-"  
"-three, Hera is an AI."  
"Okay, three astronauts and one traumatized AI trying to adjust to life back on Earth and social norms is probably really detrimental to all you guys." A smile graced her lips.  
"You mean it?"  
"Absolutely." He reached over and turned on the lamp. "So I know Doug is in the institution since all his memories are gone but where are the others?"  
"Isabel is at a motel house hunting. Hera..." Her shoulder lowered in defeat. "Jacobi said he was going to get Hera since she was still attached to the ship when we crashed. I haven't heard anything. Also I don't think Jacobi has any plans about..." Her words trailed off and Dom almost panicked until she stated "Holy hell, he's really legally dead. He's super dead."  
"Okay, one thing at a time, Ren Ren. Thought you were dissociating. We call Isabel later today and meet up for coffee. Then we pick up Doug. Then we try to catch Jacobi and Hera." He held out his hand. "Deal?"  
"Deal." She shook it. But as she tried to pull away, he tighten his grip.  
"Now that that's settled, I'm thinking neither of us are going to sleep any time soon. So" He leaned in close, stealing a glance at her lips. "you want to do the time warp?" Laughter escaped her as she closed the space between them. For the first time since she arrived home, she didn't feel scared. She had a plan. She was going to get her crew back.


End file.
